


the fantastic drowse

by noahbea



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heatwave, M/M, Mild Smut, Pure fluff really, Thunderstorms, brian and roger are fucking in love omg, generic name for a title i know but i wanted something off adatr and it fits :), its summer 1983, roger is scared of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahbea/pseuds/noahbea
Summary: 83’ had brought its ups and downs but right now, as mother nature tried her hardest to burn everyone alive, Brian had already decided he was finished with summer.But Roger has plans to ruin this decision.===A nice little mix of moments from a day they share.





	the fantastic drowse

Frizzy hair was definitely not something you wanted to have during a heatwave.   
83’ had brought its ups and downs but right now, as mother nature tried her hardest to burn everyone alive, Brian had already decided he was finished with summer.  
He was ever so thankful to have running water and, subsequently, he had been pretending to wash the dishes for half an hour just to cool himself down. Of course, he wasn’t ever going to finish them.   
But was this a problem? Absolutely not.   
Brian would buy a whole new set for the house before he actually put energy into opening and closing kitchen cupboards. That was, assuming he didn’t die from the heat before he made it to Sainsbury’s in the box of stuffy, hot air he called a car.   
The real problem was that the kitchen was the second hottest room in the house. Sunlight would always stream in through the blinds no matter how much you tried to shut them or how many wilting plants you shoved on the windowsill to block the light.   
Brian had already resolved to wearing some ugly cotton shorts and an old thin shirt; he couldn’t have been more glad they didn’t have guests round. He’d found them in the back of the wardrobe- something Freddie had made him wear for some ridiculous shoot. Frankly, he hadn’t thought they’d ever see the light of day again. But here he was, in his kitchen, melting.  
And if that wasn’t enough, the heatwave must’ve driven him to such a new extent of insanity that he had, much to his discontent, tied his hair back. Though, he thought, as curls crept out from the hair tie to torment his sweaty face, no amount of scrunchies stolen from Roger’s niece could ever tame his mess of hair.  
A soft sound of feet padding down the hallway brought him out of his daydreaming until Roger appeared around the peeling, cream coloured door frame, smiling dopily.   
The plate brian was clutching clunked against the bottom of the sink, threatening to shatter as it dropped. Brian suddenly didn’t care if it did. Roger smirked at him sleepily, his eyes crinkling at the sides.  
“Are you wearing my shirt?” Brian’s eyes were glued to roger’s thin frame, engulfed in a billowing white shirt that came down to his mid-thigh. He looked like a renaissance painting, even now his hair wasn’t flowing down past his shoulders. He looked like he belonged parading the streets of Rome in sandals and tinted sunglasses. He looked like he knew what wearing that would do to Brian. And Brian highly doubted he was wearing anything else underneath.  
“What if I am?” Roger smiled, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. He had just woken up from a nap; how else were you going to spend a boiling summer’s day?   
Brian thought over his answer as he dried his hands on a stray tea towel, never once letting his eyes trail away from his boyfriend’s beautiful body. His hair was messy and sticking up in the air at all angles (no doubt from how restless he was in his sleep.)   
Half-lidded eyes stared back at him, almost too sultry for having just woken up. He just looked so soft. And brian wanted to ruin him.  
“If you are- if that is my shirt- I would like it back please. You look way to good in it to wear it another second longer,” he smirked.  
“I’ll go change then,” Roger smiled, turning on his heel, “since I look too good in it.”  
“No no no.”  
Roger turned back around, batting his eyelashes in question of what he was being told to do.  
“I want it back now.”  
“Now, huh?” Roger giggled.  
“Yes now,” Brian’s tone turned serious.   
“If you insist,” he laughed, reaching for the hem, then decided against it. Instead he went for the top button (this being the middle one as he never properly did up his shirts. Brian hated how much he loved staring at his chest.)  
Then the next button came undone. And the next. And the next.   
Finally, with all the buttons now undone and Roger’s body nearly on full display, he shrugged the flimsy cotton shirt off his back before innocently handing it over.   
Brian was right: he hadn’t been wearing anything else at all.  
“Well, I gotta say: I am way cooler now than I was with clothes on,” Roger laughed.  
Brian, now recovered from his shock, set the shirt down on the sun-faded countertop and moved toward the blond.  
“Well, I’d say you’re a lot hotter without clothes on.” He grabbed Roger’s waist, feeling the softness of his skin as he ran his hand up and down.  
“How about you take off your stupid shorts and we’ll find out.”   
Roger leant in first, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. He was letting out soft sighs of content as they kissed in the summer heat.  
“Do you want to go to the bedroom, lovely?” Brian whispered, a smile spreading across his face as he attached his lips to a hickey-free spot on Roger’s neck.  
“Mhm… What’s the need? We have a sofa that’s closer,” he smiled, fidgeting with the waistband of Brian’s thin shorts.  
“You have a point. Wanna get up here?” he motioned to his waist and Roger wasted no time in hoisting himself up to wrap his legs around the taller man. Brian’s hands supported his bum, making Roger moan into his mouth when he squeezed it.  
He walked the two to the boiling hot living room and sat himself on their sofa so that Roger was just about straddling him.   
The living room was the hottest of all the rooms in their house but that seemed much less of a problem to Brian now that Roger was sat on top of him, cock hard for him and only him.  
“God, Bri, why am I always the first one naked? Let’s get this shirt off you…” He grabbed at the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Then it was discarded somewhere over the back of the sofa for one of them to find in a few days time when the heatwave was over and they had the energy to clean the house again.  
“Oh and I didn’t even notice your hair-”  
“Oh I know,” Brian laughed softly,” it’s a mess, isn’t it?”  
“It’s a beautiful mess. You look hot with it tied up,” he smirked, making Brian blink back at him in surprise.   
“I didn’t think anyone liked it-”  
“I like it. I love it. It frames your face…” He was playing with the curly strands around the edge, laughing as they sprang back when he pulled on them. Roger always looked so lovely when he was distracted.   
Suddenly overwhelmed by love for the younger man, Brian leant in to press a soft kiss to his lips. It wasn’t heated or rushed but rather more affectionate, considering their current circumstance.   
But then it was more. Then it was tongue and teeth and pouring your love into one passionate kiss for the sake of one horny summer’s afternoon.  
“And it makes it much easier for you to go down on me.” And there was that inevitable smirk again.   
Brian shook his head, laughing. “And I bet that’s what you want me to do now, huh?”  
“Well it would make you the best boyfriend ever… that’s all I’m saying,” he giggled.  
“Right then…” And suddenly Roger found himself being flipped, pushed down onto the sofa with Brian between his legs.  
“Mmm, you really are the best boyfriend ever, Bri. I- ohhh my god-”  
==========  
“Do you want to go for a walk?” Brian smiled as he entered the living room to see Roger reclined on the sofa reading a magazine. “That is… Assuming you can walk…”  
“Hey!” And suddenly he magazine was colliding with his freshly clean face. Brian chuckled, bending to pick it up. “You didn’t go that hard. I’m fine… For once.”  
“Well I haven’t seen you get up since then so I wouldn’t know, Roger.” He haphazardly threw the magazine down onto the wicker table. “You haven’t moved since this afternoon.”   
Roger stood up tall (or as tall as he could be) and proud in front of his boyfriend. Just for good measure, he strolled up and down the room, swishing Brian’s shirt about dramatically.   
He had fished it out from behind the sofa after their very well spent afternoon of having sex and eating pasta, muttering something about ‘keeping it to wear so you’ll fuck me more’ as Brian had brought them both glasses of water, each filled with about seven ice cubes.  
“See: Fine,” he smirked. “And yes I would love to go on a walk.”   
He pressed a chaste kiss to Brian’s lips and skipped off out of the room with a call of ‘just getting changed.’  
Brian sighed to himself. A happy sigh full of blissed out afternoons and pancakes for breakfast and lazing in the garden and his darling boyfriend Roger. What he wouldn’t give to spend eternity in this moment.  
“Still hot enough for ya, Bri?”  
And there he was, the darling boyfriend that he was. Always one to ruin the moment- but do it spectacularly nonetheless.  
“Obviously,” Brian chuckled, smoothing down some stray blond hairs; Roger had hardly changed at all. Sure he now had shorts on, but the shirt was still there and god only knew if Roger had bothered to put on underwear in this heat.   
“Ready to go then, love?” he asked, pulling on his shoes.  
“Mhm. Come on, before the evening gets too humid.”  
==========  
“Bit too late for it getting too humid,” Roger had remarked when they were not even a few streets away from their own. They lived in a more rural area with a few larger houses dotted about. It was for the sake of their own privacy and, sure, they sometimes missed the city but they had their own little home now. Plus, it came with lovely countryside views and places to walk and still be able to see the sunset so neither of them complained.  
“I should’ve known there was nothing I could do… Maybe I should just shave it all off.” He laughed.   
“Absolutely not, May,” Roger moved in front of him, still keeping a firm grasp on his hand. “That hair is also my pride and joy. What else am I going to complain about when I’m cuddling you or pull when you’re fucking me-“  
“Roger!” He exclaimed in shock.  
“No ones around, babe,” he smirked. Brian groaned. “Well don’t get all upset about it-“  
“No, Roger-“ he was looking around now, a confused expression on his face.  
“I mean… It was only a joke but I know you love when I do it-“  
“Roger?”  
“Hmm?”  
He had finally caught his attention.   
“It’s raining.”  
“Oh... Yeah... Well don’t let that ruin the fun- It’s cooling me down actually.”  
“Yeah, you sure you don’t mind if we keep walking?”  
“Nope. I’m just enjoying the evening with you,” he smiled, dramatically swinging their arms like an excited child would.  
==========  
“What was that about enjoying the evening?”  
“I still can, can’t I? I’m still with you. It’s not like being back at the house has- Ah!” he squealed, cowering into Brian’s chest as the window lit up purple with another bolt of lightning.  
“Is there something you want to tell me, Roggie?”  
“No. No definitely nothing to tell.”  
“Nothing about you being scared of thunderstorms?”  
“No!” he shouted into Brian’s chest, balling his fists into his shirt. Then he raised his head. “Well, maybe just a little…”  
“Hey that’s fine, I've never really liked them either. All you need is a distraction. Do you wanna listen to some music? I think we still have the rest of Who Are You to listen to.”  
“Okay- Yeah yeah that might help actually.”  
Apparently Brian’s timing didn’t match up with mother nature’s as the second he stood up, a crash of thunder boomed overhead, making the house shake and making Roger leap up to grab Brian.  
“Hey… Hey… Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay,” he rambled, holding Roger tightly to his chest. “It’s just the weather, love, it’s not going to hurt us.”  
“I know! That’s why it’s stupid! I shouldn’t be scared but I am! I hate it!”  
“It doesn’t make you weak, Rog. Loads of people have irrational fears.” He paused until he knew Roger was okay. “Come on, let’s put some music on.”   
Brian shuffled over to the record player, Roger attached to his side as he moved, to place the cartridge down. One of the songs picked up half way through, except it wasn’t The Who. Roger raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you only ever listen to 60’s love songs when I’m not around?”  
“It’s calming, alright? Which is what you need right now.”  
Roger reluctantly agreed, still laughing to himself at the thought of his rock n roll boyfriend listening to Johnny Tillotson in his spare time. God, he was dating the most ridiculous man on the planet.   
“Hey? Dance with me?”  
“Dance?” This didn’t do anything to help Brian’s case.   
“Yeah. It’s a distraction, isn’t it? Plus, I’ll be right next to you to comfort you.”  
“Okay fine,” Roger took Brian’s hand as they started to sway together. “Though I have to say, I don’t think I’ll need that much comforting; I think I’m getting over my- Ahh! Bri!” He burrowed himself into Brian’s chest again as they kept swaying to the music while thunder boomed and lightning cracked outside their window. So much for conquering your fears.   
“What was that, Roger?” He smirked.  
“Just hold me… Please.” He sounded heartbroken. “I don’t- I- Don’t like it.”  
“Of course, love,” Brian’s sarcastic tone melted away and he gave Roger’s smaller body a reassuring squeeze. He always fit so snugly in the taller man’s embrace. “I love you, you know that, right?”  
“I love you- ah! Love you too.”  
“So much.”   
So what if Brian was an idiot in love? He was Roger’s ridiculous boyfriend and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
==========  
The storm had still not subsided by the time the two got tired. Considering how hot it was, Brian thought neither of them would be shivering for months but Roger was currently shaking as much as the house was.  
“Hey, hey, c’mere,” he brought the blond even closer to his chest. The heat was stifling and slowly killing the both of them but they remained curled up together for the sake of not giving Roger nightmares.  
“Come where? I’m already right next to you,” he laughed shakily, running his hands over Brian’s chest. “We couldn’t possibly get any closer.”  
“Well that’s not true… I know a way we could be a lot closer,” Brian smiled so innocently it almost made Roger forget what he had just said.  
“You’re not suggesting…?”  
“Well it would certainly distract you,” he shrugged, laughing into Roger’s hair. Roger looked up at him for the first time since they got into bed. He shook his head.  
“No. Not now.”  
“Okay,” Brian said softly.   
There was a pause in the raging sound outside., the only sound now the soft patter of rain on the windowsills. Brian stared mindlessly into Roger’s eyes and Roger stared back. The moment seemed to transcend time and space, as if they were, all of a sudden, the only two people who really mattered.   
But another crash from the heavens broke their moment as Roger let out a squeak and buried himself in Brian’s neck once more.  
“I love your eyes-”  
“Huh?”  
“I- I know it’s cliche but you’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”  
“What does- ah- does this have to do with-”  
“Shh, I’m trying to relax you,” he whispered before talking normally again. “I love your eyes. And I love your hair, it’s so lovely and soft.”  
He ran his fingers through the blond locks, knowing very well it calmed Roger down like nothing else. He felt his boyfriend physically melt into the touch, his body going limp as he lay practically on top of Brian.  
“And your little nose. And your lips- well you never shut up,” he laughed. “But that just gives me more opportunity to stare at them. I could kiss you all day, Rog. And you know what else I love about you?...”   
Roger can’t remember at what point he drifted off, maybe while Brian was talking about his fingers, or his legs or his shoulders. He must’ve listed every single body part, talking about why he loved Roger so much. A happy note to end an (almost) perfect day on, Roger thought. And they could do it all over again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, lovelies. comments are always appreciated because ily'all :))


End file.
